Talk:Starry Night
For Archived conversations about this article Click Here The crashed vehicle. *I think MC crashed in a Mongoose.-- 4.89.247.209 22:07, 5 December 2006 :The crashed and destroyed vehicle behind him is obviously a Warthog. For one the darn thing has a winch on the front, which when compared to the actual Mongoose they show later is not there. Also the size comparisons. --Vlad3163 23:08, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::I have to disagree. If you pause it or observe very closely before the plasma mortar hits the Master Chief, you get a good side view of the "Warthog." If you look closely, it is indeed a Mongoose. Daggra-113 18:11, 5 December 2006 (EST) :::I'm pretty sure its a Hog, the body style of the first shot is to big and bulky to be the ATV, and has bigger tires. The second shot is the ATV as we know it. Either he did not turn around, and there are two vehicles or DigitalDomains screwed up and used two separate models for the same vehicle. Also, the front right tire of the Warthog is gone, the front right tire of the Mongoose is still there. The undercarriages are completely different. Its a Hog trust me. --Vlad3163 23:59, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::actually, look around for some of the screenshots of the ad. you can see the rim of the mongoose sticking out from one of the shots, and the wheels are different to that of a warthog. *'It's Both' - The one behind him, that you see in the pre-commercial screenshot when he's reaching for his AR, is a Warthog. The one in front of him, that you see during the side view of him and the shield bubble thingy, is a Mongoose. 24.251.125.185 06:45, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Who are The Kids *I'm fairly certain that the kids are Spartans, or at the very least the boy is the Master Chief. The children are more or less a memory which he sees while he is unconscious, as he looks back towards the girl he sees his helmet, but still in the dream, then he is knocked back into consciousness by the explosion behind his helmet. All of the voices are most likely faded due to the lingering effects of disorientation, and is only reoriented when he sees his weapon laying on the ground.--Vlad3163 23:00, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :*The kid next to Master Chief isn't Kelly because if you read the books carefully you'll notice that she didn't know John before they reached the Spartan boot camp. I think it's just some girl that John knew before he was taken away. 121.55.222.240 12:08, 8 December 2006 *It is assumed that the two children in the beginning are Spartans, John and another female Spartan II (possibly Kelly) . This is backed up: :A) It is reveled in the clip that it is Master Chief having the flashback. :B) It would have to be after the abduction as the children are looking at non-Earth sky but a planet's sky i.e. (Reach). It couldn't be before the abduction as John was raised on a Gas planet with no atmosphere. As shown by the fact that Eridanus II is orange gas giant, a colony without a breathable atmosphere the colony may consist of floating domed cities or other such technology -- Eridanus II :C) Both children appear to be wearing military type black jump suits. *'Not Spartans' The kids seen at the beginning of the ad aren't John or Kelly. KP has confirmed that the trailer took place on Earth and John and the Spartans never went to Earth when they where that young: :Konrad - Frankie, WHERE does the trailer take place? :KP - The trailer takes place on earth. ::*Could KP be talking about the second part of the commercial. Mabye he's having a flashback/Dream about reach on earth. That would still make It happen on earth. The battle is what I think KP was talking about when he said earth. :::*Good Point. There was a good discussion about the night sky and how the starts aren't like anything that could be seen from Earth. -- Esemono 10:34, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::*The Book Fall of Reach emphasize that John didn't recgonize any boys or girl in his school, so obviously the girl is no Spartan, the boy may be John, though. --Master Chief Petty Officer 05:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) *well, regardless of who they are HBO has said that Frankie has confirmed that they were played by real kids. interesting, huh? :*Thier voice was done by real kids is what you ment. It is still CG.-- User:Van 246 17:06, 13 December 2006 ::*No, the two children are real actors. The kids, the clumps of grass around them, were real. The CGI doesn’t begin until you see the Chief’s helmet for the first time. See Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/8/2006 3:47 PM PST *It could also be possible that the girl represents Cortana ::Not really... after all, Cortana was made from a flash clone of Dr. Halsey, who is about thirty years older than MC. Unless you're agreeing that the entire trailer takes place on earth, instead of just the latter part, which is more commonly believed and makes more sense. 24.251.125.185 01:48, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *john would never spend the night looking at the stars he just wasent that kind of boy ::Really? In the books, we're told that he was the kind of boy who would like to just sit on a swing and think; not having access to a swing, wouldn't he go for the next best thing: the stars? and his hair wasent like the boy and the boy did not have freckles (but john did)--Swearingmonk 17:07, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *Another possibility is that the two kids are in the past, in the exact spot where the Master Cheif falls down. When the boy turns and sees the MC's helmet, he could be seeing the spot where the helmet fell. The only thing that supports this theory is that when the MC picks his helmet up, you can see a clump of grass by where it used to be. -- User:Spartancode117 19:48, 12 January 2007 Master Chiefs Face *Master Chiefs Helmet originally lies on the ground and when he goes to pick it up, you can see an outline of his exposed head. -- 67.173.255.87 02:23, 6 December 2006 :*i sharpened the image in photoshop and its not his face but a reflection of his helmet in the helmet --Fatman ninja 22:04, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Nevertheless, Master Chief's face is suppose to be hidden, Bungie never shown his face before, did they?--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:03, 17 January 2007 (UTC) What did Cortana say? *There is argument over what Cortana meant when she said "Chief, leave me." It is assumed that she was in his helmet and was telling him to keep going, that however, would contradict Bunige's statement saying that she is in the clutches of the Gravemind, it is possible she was rescued. :*'save me'I can't make out the, "leave me" part, sounds more like "save me" -- Esemono 09:56, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :*I interpreted Cortana's voice as being in the Cheif's head, maybe he's feeling remorsfeul for letting her stay, and she's "haunting his dreams" in a way. Cosmis 17:52, 6 December 2006 :*'believe me!'A lot of people at the B.net forums think she's saying "Chief, believe me!" :*'leave me!'Some people from the HBO forums played High Charity recently, and heard a very distinct, clear version of "Chief, leave me!" with exactly the same inflection and all that as in the trailer. It's a memory from the events of Halo 2. 24.251.125.185 06:48, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Leave Me She told him she had to stay so not save me or belive me (shes a robot who has saved the Cheif from death about 20,000 times i think he would belive her) It was leave me because he is rembering what she said to him on High Charity. Shield "Grenade" Bungie said that although the shield grenade looks like a grenade, it's not. It's something else & I think that someone should clarify this and change it on the page. - Sargent HarryButtkiss 03:14, 11 December 2006 notice that he dident hold the assault rifle (non duel wieldable) he held the pistol this might mean that its acually a duel wielded weapon of sorts--Swearingmonk 17:10, 17 December 2006 (UTC) There isn't a status (not mentioning Halo 1) where you could walk around with you bare hands, And a further reminder, he plunged the grenade before he pulled the pistol. Then he inserted the pistol into his... you see what happens, and pulled the rifle.--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Elite Allies ::Ew... Such gross misrepresentations of the truth. :: Cortana was made from Dr. Halsey's flash cloned brain. My personal guess, was that was Linda and John, talking on Reach. But that isn't the important part of it. You have to disect the video to get an understanding for what is really going on. ::1) Sergeant Avery Johnson is back on Earth. He is the one that asks if the Chief has made radio contact, before the marine says he was lost. It is distinctly said "Negative, Sarge. I think we lost him." THIS means something else. The Sergeant has made him way back from Delta Halo Installation 05, along with possibly the Arbiter. How else would he have been able to make the slipspace jump. ::2) This leads me to believe that the humans and Elite's are IN FACT allies. When the Master Chief jumps from the edge of the cliff and down onto the enemies, they are brutes and nothing else. Perhaps this means that the jackals and drones are also Defacto as well. I have no idea, but I do know that he wasn't attacking Elite's. User:CaptainAdamGraves :I dont know all that stuff i havent read the books and anyways i was just speculating. --EliteDeath 17:05, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::Halo 3 has become quite confusing. --RimFire 20:45, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Who said that the Sergeant on the radio is THE sarge? it didn't sound like him, anyway if it is the Sarge and the elites and humans are teamed up then why is there a battle? The MC and the hunters teamed up would kill every last brute. Noone argue with that cuz if you don't belive me your wrong. --Omrifere 23:17, 8 December 2006 (UTC) I thought the Elites teamed up with the humans at the end of Halo 2, when they find out the Halos and what they were fighting for was wrong. And in the last level the Arbiter is fighting alongside Johnson. I don't see why they would still be fighintg if they're fighting for the same thing. Salty 02:10, 10 December 2006 (UTC) They aren't really allies, just not-so-kill-each-other-on-sight. In Ghosts of Onyx, the Sep fleet is sent to plunder Onyx, presumably so that the Humans can't get it.Chipbuster 06:53, 23 February 2007 (UTC) in my opinion SARGE did sound like Johnson, gruff, yes, tired yes, but still sarge, i agree with CaptainAdamGraves. User:Starliner Ok sorry about that but I didn't really hear the sarge on the radio that well, There were to many voices and to little time between them. Anyway Sarge is important to the Halo story. If he's back on earth then something big is going to happen. (And I mean more than the Covenant invasion and the Forerunner structure in the earth's crust.) Omrifere *In my opinion, it would be almost a fact that one of the kids is John. Because it did looked like a flashback. And the other kid might as well be Sam. Sam was the MC best friend. But, the the place they seem to be in, might not be earth. Now that they apparently never went to earth during their training. They stayed at Reach. And also, they seem to be relaxing in the grass in the night. They did not have any free time when they were in the spartan training program. This could also mean that this might be a flashback before the spartan program. **Now about the jackals and drones. They do not appear in the video, but this doesn't prove that they will not appear as allies of the brutes. The same thing goes for the sarge. The voice on the COMM might be his. But. Only the elites in the second Instalation knew what Halo was supposed to do and allied with the sarge. This doesn't mean all of the elites around the galaxy or in earth know about this, or think the same way. There might as well be elites in the side of the humans and others by themselves. *But that is only MY opinion.--Radzon 04:25, 17 December 2006 (UTC) I believe it was maria in the trailer because she had short black hair.--Unggoy 13:49, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Okay but the Covenant Civil War is raging everywhere even on Earth and the humans are also fighting the Brutes so anyone every heard of "the enemy of my enemy is my freind" and the Elites will learn Humans can kick some serious tail and they will Eradicate all the Heretics and destroy the six halos and make a new Spartan program with Covenant tech and then they will be crushed by the Flood. ---- Ok. This has become quite deep, and now I am prepared to make a more substantiated rebuttle, hoping to either prove or disprove some rather interesting theories going on in this thread. So listen up, class is now in session. Of course, since I '''don't' have insider information... This is all to be considered speculation.'' *'The Kids': First off. The other person that the Master Chief is with is in fact a girl. I know Radzon said Sam... But no, its definately a girl. Note the boobs, theyre a dead give away. Also, in my opinion as I stated before and which is widely believed, that is in fact Kelly. Kelly is the arguably second most important Spartan in the entire series; save for Kurt yet he died showing expendability. Kelly is still alive though, and if featured with the Master Chief much more often than any other Spartan. She is in his group on their first mission: Ringing the bell. Eric Nylund continuously talks about her speed and abilities inparticular over the other Spartans in the group. I wouldn't say John favors her over the others, but he definately gives her more leniency on the battlefield; save Frederick. Then, finally when Reach fell, she was accompanying him to destroy the Circumference. Not only did she work to save him and nearly gave up her life, he went back to save her intentionally not leaving her behind. This shows something else. John and Kelly were extremely close: Probably having some form of intimate relationship. This brings me back to my first point: It is John and Kelly in the field reminiscing and sharing thoughts whilst sneaking out of camp, some alone time. Point proven? Close enough I think. *'Sarge': This mother-f'er just won't quit will he. Well, it's to be expected of the only Spartan I still conscripted into the military. Ooo, I forgot, that hasn't been confirmed yet has it? My bad. Ok, back to what we were talking about. It definately is Sarge. I'm not just saying that because I ran a voice comparison and they're nearly exactly the same, but if there is one character I could discern a voice of, it's Johnson's. Believe or don't but I know what I'm talking about. Think about this for a moment though, if you actually need some sort of proof. They were all talking on Fleetcom 7, the open channel for marines. Sarge was able to issue orders over the comm., seeming to be in command. I know that any sargeant is important to ground operations, but Avery Johnson is special. Here's how I see what happened: **Sarge came back to Earth with the Arbiter and Miranda. He linked up with Lord Hood and they mounted an offensive. Sarge is put in control because of his expertise in fighting both the Covenant on multiple occasions and the flood. As well as that, he was awarded with distinction on Cairo Station in Halo 2. Not only will ONI come clean to the Naval Intelligence, such as Lord Hood, about the original Spartan I program, but Johnson will have that distinction for his actions on the Halos along with his ambassadorship with the rebel faction of the Covenant. The fact that he is placed in command of ground operations also explains why he is not with the chief, as he normally would be in some capacity. The chief seems to have been going somewhere, on the mongoose, before he went unconcious and lost his helmet. I'm hypothesizing on that one that he was either hit by a fuel rod gun from a banshee or mortar fire which is more likely given the fact his body wasnt burn't or destroyed. Well there's my Sarge theory. Here's my Arbiter or Fleet Commander since he is no longer the Prophet's Arbiter. Arbiter: That's whats up. The Arbiter and the Chief working side by side? Is there a better combination to stop the end of all existence? I don't think so. Here's the low down of supposed ramifications of an Elite-Human Alliance: *This would be the only possible way for the Avery Johnson to have returned to Earth, unless he had been evacuated by the other ships which followed slowly after In Amber Clad. This seems extremely unlikely, since this alliance would mean that the Arbiter would go to Earth to find the 'Ark' and Sargeant would either come or be killed by the Elites. Since he is in the trailer, then that rules out the possibility of having been killed. *This alliance will prove most effective in balancing the scales. Think about how much an offensive mounted with both Covenant and Human techonology and warriors. ODSTs having linebackers like the Hunters with them? No Brute could even begin to stand that kind of might. *Covenant technology can easily be improved by a Human AI as seen with the hybrid-vessel Gettysburg/Ascendent Justice. Cortana was able to make small tweaks that improved the overall tactical and combat capabilities of the ship in almost every way. She was even able to perfect the in-atmosphere jump. All that the covenant tech. needs is some time with human engineers and there will be a new revolution in the hands of ONI and the human race. *The reason none of the ships in the first Halo 3 Trailer fired on the Chief is because they are all Elite property. Why wouldn't one of those Banshees fire on the chief, or the Capital ships? It is blatently obvious that any ship piloted by a Brute would obviously take the initiative to fire upon an enemy given their primal instincts to fight, so the only logical conclusion is that they were ally vessels. Now to answer some of your comments: Omrifere: I agree, this does mean a much greater happening than just a structure under the Earth's crust. See my Halo 3 hypothesis under Halo 3 Discussion Page and Cortana's Message During Trailer. Combined with this hypothesis, I think you might get some idea of what might happen in the game. I just dont want to go into my Forerunner thoughts on this page. Radzon: I have to revise my first statement. It is extremely possible that the Jackals and Drones have switched sides. If you look at Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, you'll see that No Jackal or Grunt complimentary is deployed with the Brutes, there are no corpses from doing combat with the Marines, no mention of them at all when Fred, Will and Linda are moving to take back the HAVOK Nukes. But I have to disagree with you on the Sarge portion. He's definately on the Human's side. I don't think you meant that in what you said, just how you said it was kind of sketchy and I didn't really understand. All the Elites know, I'm sorry to say, though. Think about this one, High Charity is the operational stronghold of the Covenant. Surrounding it is every major fleet except for those attacking Earth. Once the Arbiter comes to Earth, he would obviously enlighten the Elite's on the current situation if they were not already against the Brutes. So, that's whats up. More speculation from the think tank. I'll post more if I think of any. Thanks for your time. CaptainAdamGraves 23:10, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Look, Elites are seen in Ghost of Onyx, the Arbiter is the only one who is somewhat favouring the human side, but some elites haven't got there own side, they may also be a threat to both human and covenant loyalists, there species may extinct if two sides are against them, and worst of all,they are having the possibility of fighting the human. Althought the Arbiter is on the human's side (presume), he could have gone off with the other Elites, and if the Arbiter is on the human side, he might be converting Elites and commanding the Marine cops right now. He wouldn't just have made the Elites, Grunts and hunters are also include. If Sergeant Avery Johnson is indeed caught in the fire of the banshee, Elites would have driven from Earth beforehand. The two kids are actually confusing the trailer. What I saw in the Et Tu Brute trailer is that there are some kind of creatures that looks like an Elite, not a Brute, so its pretty confusing. and I could tell that one of them is no spartan. Didn't John recounted that he knew no one in his school, if he is in Spartan training they wouldn't have time to lie down and talk, so one of them must not be a spartan!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:35, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Um. Just a quick note. I do believe it was Linda who went with John to blow up the circle ship at Reach, not Kelly. :Ooo got a response huh? Didn't think it would be that quick. Here goes my next retort: :To random I.P. guy: You're very right. Before I make these little inquiries, I should check my facts, huh. Linda went with the Master Chief, not Kelly. Thanks again, Random I.P. Guy. :To Master Chief Petty Officer: School? Banshee? Althought? (-cough-) When writing a retort, especially to comeback to a retort, you should try and make your writing understandable so I can understand it. I think you have some ideas, I just am having trouble piecing it together. But hell, I'll give it a shot. :Arbiter=The Leader of the Elites. Have you seen the respect they pay him? They, not so much blindly, follow him in his actions. Heres another thing, Ghosts of Onyx's Elites may not have come into contact with the Arbiter. That is true. Which is case in point why its BEFORE HALO 3 COMES OUT! -_- If they had said something about the Arbiter in that book, we wouldn't be having this conversation. In Halo 2, the Elites have all taken sides against the Covenant for the Brute and Prophet betrayel. Plus, they seem much more enlightenable than any other race. The first Heretic chasm we see was spurred from an Elite who learned the truth about Halo and believed it. The Prophets ignore it, as is shown when 343 GS asks why they refer to him as "The Oracle", and the Brutes don't care for the truth. They crave power. So what I'm saying is, the Elites will follow the Arbiter, for they have no higher authority to guide them now than him. :Sargeant Johnson= You seem to say his name, but I dont know what you said... :)? (xD) Ok, this is the big point with Johnson, which in turn settles the reason the Elites are on our side. I shall relay it mathematically. Johnson=Back on Earth. Johnson-A Human Vessel=Screwed on Delta Halo. Johnson(Marine Presence)+Willing Arbiter alliance=A vessel to return to Earth in. Ya, plus they wouldn't have been able to escape off of the Halo with the Brute resistance about High Charity without some sort of cover from allied Elite ships. Think about that one? :The Kids: Why would they show a scene from post-halo? Talk about spoiling the story. That makes no sense, and I dont understand why everyone keeps saying that they would have no time to sneak away. Don't you think, hypothetically, if you're trying to train Elite Warriors from children, youre going to make 'em camp out a few times? Seriously people, it's not like theyre getting drilled 100% of the time. Plus, they're super skilled right? Don't you think that a girl and a boy (Linda/Kelly+Master Chief) who wanna gaze at the stars alittle, could get past their security. I dont think their security was too tight anyway since they couldn't really go anywhere. They were stuck on Reach, where were they gonna go? Hoof it in the woods? I doubt that highly. :Keep the ideas a'comin CaptainAdamGraves 05:10, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Re: School thoughts :Keep in mind that John always liked to sit on a swing and just think. Not having access to a swing (I've said this before), wouldn't he just go for the next best thing: the stars? Also, during their training missions, during their earlier years, they probably wanted to take a break every now and then, so they'd just extend the mission overnight so they could just sit and talk. It's really not that unlikely. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 05:25, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, you guys win me with the first point, I haven't been making my writings wasn't very clear, but I am actually confused of this sentence: ::"''The reason none of the ships in the first Halo 3 Trailer fired on the Chief is because they are all Elite property. Why wouldn't one of those Banshees fire on the chief, or the Capital ships? It is blatently obvious that any ship piloted by a Brute would obviously take the initiative to fire upon an enemy given their primal instincts to fight, so the only logical conclusion is that they were ally vessels. '' ::It wouldn't surprise me that the Arbiter helped them to escape, but in fact the possibility was too low, I bet that if Spartans could have captured the Covenant ship Bloodied Spirit, Sarge wouldn't have a problem in doing so. ::'The Kids: Good point, their time are not 100% drilled off, but if they were just gazing up the sky, officers could have seen them. But it seems likely that they are on Earth. The boy turned to see that Chief's MJOLNIR helmet, it may come to me that they are actually on Earth, that's the major point. ::They didn't seem tired after all, John must have trainings of Spartan, have classes with Deja, and play the game 'Ring the bell,' and I thought I have read a pessage which said that John slumped onto bed after night, he couldn't have went off with a girl and observing the stars if he is that stupid to get past securities, he is not the one who disobey orders, Kurt might. ::Arbiter Okay, I surrender, I am convinced the Arbiter may have been allies with the human. But can you explain to me that why Banshees are hovering at up the sky of New Mombossa? --Master Chief Petty Officer 11:44, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, so maybe he didn't explain, but they're just too busy to disobey orders. It's a little unlikely, but possible. :::Taking time off during a training mission isn't disobeying orders, it's just taking time off during a training mission. They aren't supposed to be seen during training missions; they're on their own until they get done with it. Also, this is probably later than the first day, so he's not going to be as tired anymore, since he's used to it. :::The Banshees are probably there for the same reason the Wraiths are. Either they're on the same side (more likely), or the Banshees are Elite Banshees and are trying to kill the Brutes (less likely). guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 21:40, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I think they would look a bit stronger, I think too, that I might see some muscles. They are only too comfortable. And guess what, they are on many missions after their first days, they might as well encounted some Covenant. The boy wouldn't have asked 'Maybe someone out there is wondering what it's like here!' But somehow you have convinced me about the hypothesis you make up about the boy being John. ::::--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:11, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Covenant? These are just training missions with eachother, nothing with real enemies! Well, not for a couple years, when the trainers start getting pissed and start trying to use cattle prods and stuff. Anyway, I just hope I'm right... otherwise, I've convinced you of a LIE, and that would not be good. ;D 'guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 03:47, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Haha. Oh jesus, I confused you, guess I should've explained what I meant. My bad. Here's an explanation of the omnipresent "Banshees" I mentioned before. K, here we go on anything Halo 3 related + Banshees. ::::::'First Halo 3 Trailer:I didn't mean to say the Banshees and Capital Ships in the Starry Night trailer. I meant to elude to the first Halo 3 trailer, because I was on a tangent and speaking about alot of things at once. (Haha) I was trying to prove, in that little spree of thought, that the capital ships and banshees seen in the first Halo 3 trailer were Elite commanded, and in turn were allied with the Master Chief, therefore showing the reason why they were not firing on the Chief. ::::::Starry Night:The Banshees in the Starry Night trailer did not fire on the Chief for thiss reasons I believe: They were Brute owned but the Master Chief appeared dead, without his helmet and unconscious. When he moved, the Brutes fired upon the chief with the Wraith tank, but only after he moved. This is why the Banshees in Starry Night did not fire upon the chief. ::::::Thank you. CaptainAdamGraves 04:22, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::The Banshees :::::::YES! SEVEN COLONS!!! Anyway, okay, yeah... I agree, for the most part, I guess, except he did not appear dead, without his helmet and unconscious. He probably only appeared to be one or the other. Well, technically, one or both, but you know what I mean. '''guesty-persony- '''I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:32, 20 January 2007 (UTC) The Banshees may not have seen the Chief, it might be an illusion to the Covenant that he was dead, but did you notice that a blast was fired before Master Chief picked up his helmet!--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:22, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Sergeant Johnson? I can't see why is it the Sergeant, I am only 75% sure it might be the Sergeant, but he may have still been on Delta Halo when this happens, --Master Chief Petty Officer 05:37, 5 January 2007 (UTC) A history Maybe the kids are actually future to the Spartan, maybe they are just talking about the past, maybe the world is safe, maybe the Chief's helmet is a spot where it cofuse the time reversery!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:38, 16 January 2007 (UTC) "Not Yet Rated?!" Why would it not yet be rated? Im pretty sure it's going to be rated M for mature audiences only. I doubt there will be sexual content. Or anything else making the game other then rated M.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Rating M is because its violent, there isn't suppose to have sexual conten!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:09, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :It will be M for sure. It just hasn't been officially rated because the game is not yet complete. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:10, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Maybe it would be rated A, because Halo 3 maybe over violent!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I doubt it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:14, 29 January 2007 (UTC) It's just a guesswork, I wouldn't be surprise though!```` : -.- Its not rated 'cause they havent sent it in to the ESRB yet --Gzalzi 21:58, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Well, that's obvious!Master Chief Petty Officer 11:53, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Pictures cleanup There is a picture which said that Master Chief's face is suppose to be seen, I think the picture isn't true because Bungie is always very careful not to reveal the Chief's faceMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:19, 5 February 2007 (UTC)